


Thank you, Castiel

by Sparowswan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, end of supernatural, memory loss au, side destiel, this was really depressing to write actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparowswan/pseuds/Sparowswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" Sam asked gently, placing his hand on Cas' shoulder. <br/>"The man I loved was killed because of my incapability to erase your memory," Cas said looking Dean in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Castiel

There was a scream.   
A flash of blue light.   
The sound of wind being sucked away.   
The dust flew up in a frenzy.   
Dean took a deep breath and slowly stood up, still breathing heavily.   
"S-Sam? Sammy! Cas!" He yelled. He heard something moving off to his left, and saw Sam slowly emerging from the dust.   
"Dean," Sam said, limping heavily to his brother. Dean walked forward, stumbling slightly, to meet his brother halfway and embraced him in a hug.   
"Sam," Dean breathed. "Good job, Sammy,"   
"Dean, Sam, we did it. It's over," a third voice said from behind Dean. The two boys looked towards the voice to see Cas, bleeding from his hairline, walking towards them. Cas swiped his hand across the hairline and the cut dissipated. "Heaven and Hell are balanced,"  
"Cas," Dean said, making his way to the angel and wrapping him in a hug. "You did great," Cas didn't move his arms, keeping them limp at his sides.   
"We-we need to talk about the future," Cas said carefully. Dean pulled back.   
"What do you mean? We keep fighting. There's still monsters out there," Dean said, his smile faltering.   
"You two do. What we've done...the Angels will bring all their wrath down on all of us. But there's one thing I can do," Cas said, fidgeting awkwardly.   
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, stepping closer to Cas.   
"I can...if I...I-"  
"Cas, just spit it out!" Dean said, not quite angrily, but frustrated.   
"Erase your memory,"  
"Hell no," Cas raised his eyebrow. "There's no fucking way that we're forgetting you. You've saved our asses more times we can count," Dean said stepping back.   
"You will die if I don't," Cas said angrily.   
"Cas, erasing our memories is out of the question. Dean's right," Sam said.   
"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. They will force me to watch them kill you. Then they won't give me the mercy of killed. They will lock me up, with the memory that the man I-" Cas faltered, his voice cracking.   
"What?" Sam asked gently, placing his hand on Cas' shoulder.   
"The man I loved was killed because of my incapability to erase your memory," Cas said looking Dean in the eye. Dean's eyes widened.   
"You-" Dean said as Cas turned away. Dean grabbed Cas' arm and turned Cas towards him.   
"Damnit Cas," Dean said before smashing their lips together. Sam turned away slightly, letting them have privacy.   
"I-I can't fucking-fine," Dean murmured when they pulled apart.   
"What?" Cas asked.   
"Erase our memories,"   
"What? We've escaped angels more times then I can-" Sam said, whirling around to Dean, shocked and angered.   
"Sam, I'm not letting Cas go through any shit, even the worry it might happen. We do this, we'll all be fine?" Dean said looking to Cas.   
"Yes," Cas said, looking to the brothers. Sam took a deep breath and looked skyward.  
"This-this is the absolute only way?" Sam asked. His brother and the angel had finally admitted their feelings and now this?  
"Yes," Cas said, looking with pleading eyes at Sam. Sam sighed and stood beside Dean. Cas gave Dean a final slow kiss.   
"Close your eyes," Cas' final words to them were.   
"Thank you, Castiel," Sam whispered in reply.   
"I love you," Dean murmured, then Cas' fingers were placed on their foreheads and their minds went blank. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean opened his eyes and heard a flutter of fabric. He looked to his left and saw Sam beside him.   
"We did it. Great job, Sammy," Dean said, gently knocking his brothers arm.   
"Let's go home," Sam said, slinging his arm over his brothers shoulder.   
The two brothers walked to the impala and climbed inside the car. Dean started the engine and adjusted the side mirror. He paused and looked in the mirror. He saw a messy haired man wearing a tan trench coat.   
"You alright, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean shook himself out of his trance.   
"Yeah. Think I just saw someone we helped a long time ago. Looks a little familiar," Dean replied. Sam smiled.   
"Old client alive? Sounds good to me," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Castiel," Cas turned away from the impala slowly as he heard his name.   
"You have taken our offer?" The angel asked him.   
"Yes. The Winchesters will be safe from angel harm?" Cas replied, looking her in the eye.   
"As long as they walk the earth," she replied. She pulled a blade out of her waistband.   
"I'm sorry, Castiel, but this must be done for the good of heaven," she said, and Cas felt the blade sink into him and felt the life exit him in a giant rush. 

Five Years Later

"Winchesters!" The angel spat, looking at them in distaste.   
"What? Scared to hurt us?" Dean asked tauntingly.   
"No, five years ago damn Castiel made heaven promise never to hurt you, leave before I break it," he said, turning away from Sam and Dean. Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him out. Sam turned to him once they were outside.   
"Who the hell is Castiel?"


End file.
